Precious Memories, Shattered Peace
by BonsaiTree
Summary: /rewritten: prologue/ The delicate peace will be broken. It is fragile and all it takes is one person, and greed for power. The veil shall be lifted, and he shall rise again...
1. Prologue

***REWRITTEN***

**READ PLEASE - A/N: Okay. I'm Back. Wow, it's been such a long time! Now some of you might have already read this before...great! **

**When I reread this story after this huge break, I thought to myself, "This SUCKS!" It's been more than a year since I first started this on a whim, and I'd like to think my writing has improved slightly.**

**Soooo, I'll be rewriting this piece of bleh. Maybe. I might give up again, who knows. It depends on how many are still interested, I guess. If you wanna drop a few words of feedback...**

****After I've rewritten a chapter, I'll write "REWRITTEN" at the top. Please keep in mind that chapters after rewritten ones will probably not make any sense. I encourage all who haven't read this before to not read past the rewritten chapters. To those who wanted an actual update, sorry. .  
**

Disclaimer: I don't have the brains to come up with something as awe-inspiring as Code Geass.

_**Prologue**_

The whole world holds its breath as the masked hero raises his sword, preparing to deal out punishment upon the Demon Emperor. The condemned stands before his executioner, and a serene smile graces his lips. _So it ends…

* * *

_

This is all your fault, Lelouch. Damn you and your genius brain. Tch, making me do your dirty work, just like old times. Can't do anything without me, can you?

This is probably the best plan you've ever come up with; your final masterpiece. You deserve this for murdering all those people…and especially Euphie. Now, you must repent for all your sins, and I shall as well, for mine.

Gah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Screw this! I hate you, Lelouch. I'm crying now. That's so stupid! And you're going to make everyone else cry, too. I'll get you one day for this, I swear. Crap, I can't stop crying, dammit!

Sayonara, my worst enemy…and most precious friend.

* * *

So, this is it huh? You always did like a big finish. Who are you, anyway?

Emperor of Britannia? Zero, of the Black Knights? Banished prince? Student council vice-president? Ashford Academy's prince charming? Nunnally's big brother?

Before, I thought the one I truly worshipped was Zero, and not Lelouch, but at the end of the day, Lelouch _was_ Zero. And now, Zero has become a symbol of justice, no longer just one person, though I think I'm a bit behind the times here. Zero has always been a symbol of our hope and determination, from the moment you created him. For the Black Knights, and for the people of Japan.

So, I guess the one I'm crying for is just Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch; the friend we've lost.

* * *

It's over now, my lord. Your plan is finally done. Lord Kururugi did well and you were truly a genius to the very end, and my admiration for you is boundless. I shall be thankful for your sacrifice, always.

I should be happy for you, my lord, and I am. But it's hard, you know, to block out that prickly feeling in my eyes. I'll manage, though; I mustn't give anything away…

* * *

It's not fair, big brother. I know it's selfish, but right now, I don't care. Why did you have to do this? How could you bear hate of the whole world by yourself? You should've told me at least; was I not important enough to help you share the burden? I feel so horrible for ever hating you. I had no right to say those terrible things to you on the Damocles!

Please, just open your eyes one more time! Let me tell you how much I love you! All I ever wanted was to live peacefully with my big brother!

Now you're so cold and still…and I can't ever be with you anymore.

Oh, big brother, how I wish we could go back to those days under the sun. But regardless, I'll make sure to cherish every moment that you've given us and finish our dream of creating a peaceful world.

* * *

Are you happy now, Lelouch? Your Requiem is complete. All those who use the power of Geass on others must atone in the end. You're the first one that's managed it so elaborately, I must say. Then again, you've done many things others wouldn't have dreamt of. I think I knew in the beginning that you were special. You were Marianne's son, after all.

Huh. Past tense already, eh? With all you've accomplished, you still didn't complete my contract. You left me all alone again. And yet…

I'm still doing things for you. I've never prayed for anyone in particular, you should be honoured. I suppose I should've made you get me more pizza, at the very least; I feel a bit deprived now.

There's much that you owe me, Lelouch. Including the tears I've shed for you, the first man to break my stone heart.

* * *

The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire fell and the world rejoiced, but for a select few, a part of them was shattered and lost.

* * *

**Meh. Still...not so great...but yeah.**


	2. Chapter 1: Travelling

**_Chapter 1: Travelling_**

_"My Lord, your master plan has succeeded. The Zero Requiem is complete. Lady Marianne, I am truly sorry for failing to keep your son from death. I promise I shall keep Princess Nunnally safe no matter what the cost."_ Jeremiah glanced over his shoulder at the back seat of the car he was now occupying. The body of his fallen master lay there, drenching the seats with blood. The windows were of the darkest tint possible, to avoid prying eyes.

He turned his eyes back to the road, unable to look any longer. The feeling of sadness threatened to overwhelm him. He once again checked the map to remind himself of his destination marked by Lelouch's own hand. And if he was paying attention, he would have seen out of the corner of his eye, something stirring on the car seat behind him…

* * *

**Hey PPL!!! What do you think? Review if you want me to keep writing! Again I would love to hear advice! And I'm going to set up a poll so you guys can tell me whether you like C. or KallenxLulu! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

_**Chapter 2: Discoveries**_

A small smile appeared on Jeremiah's face as an orange farm came into view. "How fitting." He mumbled to himself.

He pulled up into the driveway with a sigh. He got out of the car and reached into his pocket for the key to the cozy looking house that was now his new home. He unlocked the door and choked as he saw the long rectangular package lying in the hallway, directly across from the doorway. And so he turned and walked back to the car to retrieve the former emperor's body.

Lifting Lelouch's still form gently, Jeremiah carried him into the house, all the while feeling that something was not quite right. As he put Lelouch down on the couch, he noticed it. A…_pulse_?

"No, I must be hallucinating. There's no way that could possibly –" Jeremiah gasped. And stared. He could definitely see the rise and fall of Lelouch's chest, in sync with his hitched breathing.

Slowly, Jeremiah edged forward, body stiff with disbelief. He hesitantly lifted aside Lelouch's blood stained robes and received another shock. The "fatal" wound had almost disappeared completely!

The former knight stumbled back, almost tripping over his glass coffee table. His mind was reeling. How could this be? Jeremiah fought the urge to laugh hysterically. Then, staring back at Lelouch, he took in the peaceful expression on his face. A feeling of great contentment stole over him. All doubts vanished.

_His master, Marianne's son, was alive!_ Lord Jeremiah Gottwald felt fresh tears trickle down his face. _He was alive!_ He crawled forwards on his knees and kissed the hem of the emperor's robe Lelouch still wore. And it clicked. He had just spotted a small detail that his dazed eyes had missed moments ago. A small red sigil was present on Lelouch's left collar bone.

Of course. Geass. The Code. Lelouch must have somehow obtained a Code.

This left Jeremiah to wonder. Had Lelouch planned this? Or was this new development a mystery to him as well? _"Well,"_ Jeremiah thought happily, _"I can always ask him when he wakes!"_

With that, Jeremiah proceeded to carry his master to one of the two comfy bedrooms, then went to explore his new lodgings with a spring in his step. _"Looks like we won't be needing the coffin after all."_

* * *

Amethyst eyes blinked open to dazzling sunlight streaming through windows bordered by exquisitely patterned curtains. His mind, foggy from his rest, slowly began to focus. He froze. Where was he? Then the young man realized he was missing a very important piece of information. _Who_ was he?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, again? I love dramatic endings! lol I know it's short, but I'll try to make up for that by posting more often, so don't get mad, ok? And I've already gotten a few reviews! YAY! I've never gotten any before (cuz this is my first actual story) and I'm really happy! Review plz! OMG IT'S SO SHORT! I really need to work on that...but bear with me for now...wow I love these dots...**


	4. Chapter 3: Amnesia

_**Chapter 3: Amnesia**_

His head snapped to the door as he heard footsteps approaching. Sitting up, he narrowed his intelligent violet eyes.

The door knob turned and the door opened. The backside of a tall, dark-jade green haired man appeared, followed by the food trolley he was pulling.

Who is he?

* * *

Jeremiah smiled when he saw Lelouch sitting up and observing him with that penetrating gaze he had never thought to see again. He turned to face the former emperor and got down on one knee, hand over his heart.

"My Lord, I wish to express my deep happiness upon your survival and would be very much honoured to continue in your service. I will assist you in any way I can." Jeremiah vowed. He glanced up at the lack of reaction and saw confusion staring back at him. The words he heard next froze his heart.

"Who are you? And why am I here?"

Jeremiah stared up at Lelouch. "My Lord, d-do you not know? You not remember? You were the one who told me to bring your b- to bring you here."

Lelouch's brow furrowed in concentration. "I do not recall giving such orders. And…" he was hesitant now. "…could you inform of my identity? By the way, why are you looking like that?" he rasped.

Lord Gottwald's expression was now one of great horror. "Please, tell me this is a bad joke!"

"I don't believe I'm joking and in case you haven't noticed, you haven't answered any of my questions." Lelouch pointed out, that look of great concentration still present on his face.

Mind numb, all the cheeriness he had felt earlier now non-existent, Jeremiah forced himself to remain calm. _Don'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic…_

"Ah yes, your name is – " here Jeremiah paused, unsure of whether to make it up or not. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Lelouch Lamperouge. Um, I'm Jeremiah Gottwald, an old friend of yours. I mean no harm. I only wish to help you. You are currently in my home which is located inside the orange farm that your deceased family generously provided me."

"And why do I have no memories of all this?"

"Oh, um, you were in a car accident that took your family's lives and you received memory loss after hitting your head." Lelouch seemed troubled at this new piece of information but apparently decided he could accept it as the truth, for now. Jeremiah internally thanked himself for already disposing of the bloodied emperor robes and his quick thinking, born of his military training.

"Alright, Mr. Gottwald – " Lelouch began.

Jeremiah cut him off, "Please, Jeremiah is good."

"Ok, Jeremiah then, considering the situation, would it be too much trouble if I stayed with you until I figure out my options?" Lelouch continued with the refined courtesy worthy of his royal blood line. **(A/N: Is it? Well, whatever. Sorry if Lelouch is OOC)**

"Of course, my Lo- friend! You are welcome to stay here as long as you like!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"I am grateful, sir. Though I have only met you,-" Jeremiah winced at this. "-I feel I am able to trust you." Lelouch's eyes were still slightly narrowed, but he smiled.

Jeremiah smiled back and after informing Lelouch that he was welcome to the food he had brought on the trolley, he left the room.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Jeremiah's thoughts were still jumbled but somewhere in the back of his mind, he had unconsciously decided to let fate take its course. He would keep Lelouch safe and hidden on the orange farm and perhaps let him start a new life.

In a way, the unexpected event of memory loss was a good thing. Lelouch was no longer burdened by his terrible past, and Jeremiah was truly happy to see the sincere smiles on his master's face as he greeted him each morning. Though he thought the smiles were slightly hollow and Jeremiah couldn't help feeling that something was missing, he was hopeful that that too would disappear in time.

Jeremiah couldn't stop the smirk from invading his features whenever Lelouch decided to help out on the farm. _The code must grant speed and stamina_, Jeremiah thought a twinkle in his eyes. Not to mention, Lelouch's skill in the kitchen was a privilege to experience. His specialty? Pizza! Probably the outcome of time spent C.C., the green haired immortal that granted Lelouch his geass. Boy, can Lelouch bake a good pizza!

_I guess this isn't all that bad. The problems I'll deal with in time._

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "I was wondering Jeremiah," Lelouch sounded slightly awkward. "What is that metal thing around your eye?"

Gulp.

"Oh, um," Jeremiah cursed himself for not foreseeing this particular question. "It's, uh…" He coughed.

Lelouch was looking at him curiously.

"Are you good with weird?" Jeremiah blurted out.

"Um, sure…?" the teen's eyebrow was inching slowly upwards.

Jeremiah sighed and braced himself for rejection. "Well, you see, I'm a…cyborg."

Silence.

"Ok," Lelouch shrugged, then turned back to his work.

Jeremiah just stared at the back of his head for…let's just say, a really long time afterwards.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**K that's it for now! This chapter was really very cheerful… and still too short! Oh well. Anyways, next chapter's probably gonna feature C.C. and/or Kallen more. And I'm going to try to make it gloomier and more angst-y! XD AGAIN PLZ REVIEW!!! It'll give me more motivation to keep writing! Advice is welcomed. And don't forget to check out my poll; C.C. or Kallen for the win!**

*****REVISED: The new ending of this chapter was inspired by **Lilyflower1987 **! Thanks! Though I fear I may have made it too non-depressing (lol), I think it's a nice touch!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

**A/N: Just so you know, I edited the previous chapter. I just added a little bit to the end, so if you haven't already done so, please check it out. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lost**_

_Two Months after the Assassination of the Demon Emperor, 2019_

C.C. wandered through the streets of the liberated Area 11, Japan. Around her, people bustled to and fro, greeting each other happily as they went. The sun shone brightly overhead. _The result of the end of The Demon Emperor's tyranny,_ the green haired witch thought bitterly. She then mentally kicked herself. _Don't think about him, don't ever think about him. He's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it._

Unable to bear the atmosphere of jubilation any longer, C.C. ducked inside the nearest pizza parlor. She was engulfed immediately by the delicious aroma of warm, melted cheese. She sat down at a booth facing the window, but even the thought of her most favourite food in the world could not distract her from the emptiness that was once filled by _him_.

Staring blankly at the busy street beyond the glass panel, she suddenly realized that her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She brushed them away hurriedly, hoping no one had noticed.

_How absurd. Did I actually think an immortal witch like myself could ever have a happy ending? No, a witch could never be given a happy ending. I suppose this is compensation for laying the burden of geass on others. To realize their one true love, after they are gone from this world. _

C.C. shook her head. Why had she allowed herself to think like that? Why has she been unable to think of no one and nothing but _him_? _No, don't think about him, don't think about him._ Lelouch. _Don't think about him._ Lelouch. _Don't think about him._ Lelouch. _**STOP!**_

C.C. jumped to her feet and sprinted out the door, hair whipping around her wildly. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't care that people stared at her as she blew past. She didn't care that she could hardly see past the tears in her eyes. She didn't care that her lungs were burning for oxygen. She didn't care that her legs were throbbing. All she knew was that she had to get away from the world. To get away from the place where she would see Lelouch's face smiling at her from every direction. A small part of her wondered why she had stayed in the first place, at the place where memories haunted her every step.

So she ran. She ran until she could not run any longer. Finally, gasping for breath, she collapsed onto the ground. Calming herself, she glanced around. She found herself inside a park. Looking above, she saw the lush green leaves of an oak tree.

Gratefully, she crawled into the shade of the tree's welcoming branches. She leaned against the cool trunk and closed her eyes, smiling bitterly. She had never, in all her life as an immortal, lost control like that. _Look at what you've done to me, Lelouch._

She shook her head, desperately trying to shake away the images of Lelouch replaying themselves over and over again. Then suddenly, C.C. realized a very urgent matter; where was she going to stay now? There was also the fact that she was almost out of money. There was no way she was going to allow herself to go hungry.

Then, an idea formulated in her mind. And for the first time in weeks, she gave herself a destination.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! Too short. AGAIN! Why, WHY??? Whatever shall I do? Ah well. Anyways, reporting in. I'm lousy at this kind of thing, sorry about that but not much I can do there besides practice. And I'll bet you know where C.C. is headed! So far people seem to like C.C. x Lelouch more, but for all you Kallen fans, she will have her moment…sometime. Meanwhile, please take a vote in my poll for your favourite pairing unless you haven't already done so! There's a new one too, for my own interest, so if you have the time. Review?**


	6. Chapter 5: Sorrow

_**Chapter 5: Sorrow**_

A hand hovered uncertainly over the wooden door of a serene dwelling. A gust of warm, friendly wind blew through the orange groves and lifted loose strands of rare green.

C.C.'s visage was the image of apathy and indifference but truly, her mind was in turmoil. She scowled at herself. Hesitation was unbecoming of her. It was outrageous. It was…undeniable how much she had changed since _that_ happened. Now, she couldn't even make up her mind as to whether or not to simply knock on a door.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she let her hand fall. And again, and again. Knock! Knock! Knock! Then she waited. Then she tried again.

The seconds ticked by. A minute. Two minutes. C.C. was about to turn and leave when she heard footsteps approaching.

_FINALLY!_ She thought, some of her characteristic impatience and irritation returning. _Jeremiah must be deaf…_

* * *

He heard three knocks on the door. A visitor? The man thought nothing of it and went back to the book he had selected from the book shelf he had only found a week ago, despite this place being his home.

More knocks sounded, loud and clear in silent house. _Hmm, the guy must be out checking on his precious oranges._ With a sigh, he stood and descended the stairs to get the door.

Pulling it open, he found himself face to face with a green-haired, fair skinned young lady with golden eyes and a slightly annoyed expression…

* * *

The door opened and C.C. prepared to give Jeremiah a good reprimanding for keeping her waiting. However, it was not Jeremiah who gazed back at her from the doorway.

C.C. froze, unable to move a muscle. Her breath came in ragged gasps. _No…_

The feeling suddenly surged back into her legs and she tripped backwards. Strong arms caught her around the waist before she hit the ground. A pair of concerned violet eyes stared down at her. _His eyes._

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Lelouch…?" C.C. felt all energy drain out of her once more and she hung limply in the arms of her prince.

Silky midnight black strands of hair framed his features, the image of perfection, just as she remembered them. But his mesmerizing eyes were narrowed in confusion. "Have we met before?"

C.C. looked blankly at him. "Don't you know who I am?" she whispered.

"I don't believe so." His reply sent C.C. plummeting into the depths of her own personal hell. Once before, Lelouch had had his memories rewritten. But this time was different.

When he "died", her heart had shattered. _But now_, but now it felt as though it had been swallowed up by the darkness of the void. The void that had ripped open when C.C. thought she had lost her love forever. The void that now threatened to swallow her up as well.

No tears fell. They had disappeared into the void as well. C.C. felt no urge to cry, she felt only the numbing cold spreading through her entirety.

She stared up into the eyes she had dreamed of each night and saw her own reflected there. She searched his face for any sign of recognition, for the spark of humour that was sure to light up his eyes any second now…

She couldn't find it. She saw only the truth. The impossible, unjust, _horrifying_ truth. She knew, but she didn't accept. She took his face in her shaking hands, forcing him to keep staring down at her.

"You're kidding right? You're playing a prank on me, that's all," C.C. began to say, surprisingly calm at first, then rising in pitch by the second. "You're lying! You're just acting! You can't forget who I am! There's no way! There's – you can't – impossible – I…"

"Miss! Hey, calm down!" Lelouch was alarmed now. He tried loosening her painful, vice-like grip, to no avail. He stared desperately down at the distraught girl in his arms and then did the only thing that seemed right at the moment. He pulled the girl into his embrace and began stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort. As the green-haired girl began to quiet down, a sense of familiarity woman in his arms and washed over him.

The fingers gripping his cheeks fell away and the girl lifted her head to face him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she whispered.

Lelouch smiled. "That's quite alright. Oh, and my apologies, I haven't introduced myself. I am Lelouch Lamperouge. Would you oblige me with your na- " He broke off.

C.C., startled, reached out to him. "Lelouch, what-?"

Lelouch stared at her with an unfocused expression. Then, as if breaking out of a reverie, the light returned to his eyes. "I'm sorry, spaced out for a second there." He smiled. "And as I was saying…"

"My name is C.C." Lelouch looked slightly taken aback by her abruptness but overlooked it.

"Well then, nice to meet you Miss C.C." he spoke as though the previous incident had not occurred. However, his sharp eyes did not miss the pained look on C.C.'s face, though shadowed by her bangs.

"Ah, again, this is quite rude of me. Why don't you come inside?" Lelouch politely offered his arm to C.C. to help her up the steps like a prince inviting a princess to the ball.

C.C. almost laughed at the irony. She accepted his proffered arm and allowed herself to be led into the house.

* * *

Jeremiah returned to the house after a morning of inspecting orange trees under the blazing sun. As he approached the building in his buggy, he saw smoke furling from the chimney. "Lunch is served!" he thought happily.

He pushed the door open, stepped inside and proceeded to close the door behind him. He strode into the living room then stopped in his tracks. A very familiar green-haired witch sat on the couch with a mug of tea wrapped in her slender fingers.

"Happy to see me, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald?" Jeremiah noticed at once that her usual apathetic tone was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a low, heartbroken mutter.

"L-Lady C.C., I – " Jeremiah stuttered. He had been dreading this same problem and had not been able to devise a solution to it; how to explain his not telling C.C. about this situation.

At that very moment, Lelouch entered the room carrying a covered dish and set it down in front of C.C. He uncovered it. "Pizza?"

Jeremiah goggled. _Has Lelouch somehow regained his memories?_ Small choking sounds distracted him. Looking wildly around for the source of the sound, he finally pinpointed it; C.C.

He really didn't know what to make of this display of weakness. He had once thought that of all people, the most stubborn and cold hearted was C.C. How could he have missed the deep connection between her and his very own master?

Minutes passed in awkward silence. No one made any movement at all. Finally, "Um, I could make something else…if you like…" Lelouch said uncertainly.

"Oh no, pizza is fine! Yes, very fine indeed! Yeah…" Jeremiah boomed heartily, his voice unnaturally loud in the quiet atmosphere. He trailed off.

"Alright then, any objections C.C.?" Lelouch asked looking down at her. It was as though he was trying hard to stay casual.

"No, pizza's fine." she echoed Jeremiah in a soft voice, not looking up.

They ate in the newly installed silence. Lelouch was staring blankly into space, C.C. was staring down at her pizza and Jeremiah was chewing slowly, observing the two from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

The sun had set. The warm summer air was diluted by the cool breeze of the evening. The leaves of the orange trees rustled serenely on their branches. Light shown from the windows of a small house that was encased in shadows. Voices could be heard from within the building.

"Really what's the point of leaving now?"

"What's the point of staying?"

Lelouch sat on the couch, watching the debate between his friend and newest acquaintance, slightly bored.

"It's dark already, why don't you just stay the night?"

"It's probably too troublesome. Besides, I don't want to stay here anyways!"

"Do you actually have somewhere to go?"

"…"

"Exactly my point!" Jeremiah exclaimed triumphantly. Without further ado, he led a defeated C.C., who again averted her eyes from Lelouch, upstairs to her temporary room.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This is such a weird place to end and I bet the characters are sooooo OOC! And, it's not sorrowful enough! COMPLAINCOMPLAINCOMPLAIN But I'm pleased to say that this is my longest chapter yet. I'm hoping they will stay this length if not, longer. Sometimes it can't be helped though…Anyways, any feedback? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! Also, don't forget to vote for your favourite pairing (for Lelouch) on my poll, which you can find on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 6: Determination

_**Chapter 6: Determination**_

"He's not up yet," C.C. murmured quietly to herself. It was early morning and the sun had barely risen, but C.C. had not a trace of fatigue. Just yesterday, she had been wallowing in despair that was completely misdirected. Lelouch was still alive. But he didn't remember her. He didn't remember anything. The thought made C.C. want to scream her heart's misery for the whole world to hear. But she couldn't afford to weaken now.

In the late hours of the precious night, C.C. had lain awake, staring up at the ceiling of her room. It was actually Jeremiah's room, but he beat her down saying he didn't mind setting up a mattress in the study. As she lay on comfortable bed, she had thought. She had thought of that day's events. She had poured her distress into the oblivious night. She had yelled at god for casting this treacherous punishment upon her.

But now, she had exhausted her mind. She was now left with a grim determination and a single goal which her life currently revolved around. She would help Lelouch regain his memories in any way she could think of. If he didn't…the thought was too painful for her to bear.

So her mind did not even consider it an option. Lelouch WILL regain his memories! With that desire blazing in her mind, C.C. began preparing breakfast.

* * *

Lelouch woke to the delicious smell of food, wafting through the house. _Jeremiah?_ He thought confusedly. _No, he doesn't cook that well. Must be_ her _then._

Sure enough, when he arrived in the kitchen moments later, he found C.C. setting the table for three. He noticed at once that she was in a far better, or at least less depressing, mood than when he first met her.

"Good morning," he greeted her politely and received a small smile in return. He was quite astonished at the change in attitude. "That looks great. Your cooking is excellent." He gestured towards the golden-brown pancakes arranged on the plate.

"I'm flattered. You're a sweet one aren't you?" C.C. teased.

Again, Lelouch was taken-aback. "If you say so."

Jeremiah then came clattering into the kitchen. "I'm off to see the oranges, My Lor- I mean Lelouch, and C.C.!" he announced.

"Without breakfast?" C.C. inquired.

"Oh, yes, I mean, no, I mean…" Jeremiah grabbed his share of pancakes and turned to leave. He turned back and almost bowed towards Lelouch before jerking upright again, flustered. He darted out of the room, looking embarrassed. C.C. raised an eyebrow.

Lelouch shrugged. "He does that a lot. I don't know why, but it's of no importance."

He and C.C. finished their breakfast, occasionally exchanging a few words here and there.

* * *

Eventually topics for conversation had dried up and now C.C. and Lelouch were engaged in their 5th chess match. C.C. had actually laughed out loud when Lelouch checkmated her in about 2 minutes into their first. Before, she had never actually appreciated how genius her accomplice was. At last, she truly experienced a fraction of his brain power. A strong wave of sadness washed over C.C. but she pushed it aside.

"Checkmate." A slight smirk curled Lelouch's lips. C.C. gaped. That move was much unexpected, and she had been beaten yet again. C.C. knocked her white king over in defeat.

"Lesson of the day; never challenge Lelouch Lamperouge to a chess match." C.C. said. Of course, she knew this already. Her heart clenched as she spoke his name, but again, she forced the feeling down.

"You know what? Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the city!" The idea had sprung into her mind in the last second. They would have to wear disguises of course, but that wouldn't be much of a problem.

* * *

They strolled along the streets of Japan. Lelouch was wearing a brown wig and blue contacts. He had not questioned the reason behind the necessity of disguises, seeming to sense that it was a subject that would rather not be mentioned.

C.C. wore a simple guise but she had felt that not many people would be able to recognize her. So now she walked beside Lelouch with her green hair tied into a bun and covered by a hat.

They glanced into the windows of shops and watched the people purchase and sell. They occasionally asked for a price and received cheerful answers. They smiled at passer-bys.

_I bet they wouldn't be so joyful if they knew just who they were smiling at._ Unpleasant thoughts threatened to invade C.C.'s mind. She beat them back.

As they were walking along, C.C. couldn't help but notice that some of the females, and sometimes even males, stared a lot at Lelouch's perfection. A flash of unfamiliar emotion flashed through her heart. Jealousy. Realizing this, C.C. shook her head in disbelief. Each second she spent with Lelouch transformed her into someone more human.

Lelouch glanced at her when she started chuckling softly. "What did I miss?" This caused C.C. to laugh even harder. It was obvious that he had no idea how much attention he was attracting.

In the days when he was emperor, he was known for his tyranny. His devastating power and control had people cowering whenever his much feared and hated name was uttered. He had been defined as the devil's incarnate and no one had much thought to spare on his looks.

But now as Lelouch strolled through the street, his handsome face and regal posture caused swooning among many teenage girls. Even with his wig and contacts, no one could miss his angelic features.

"All the girls we passed must be very envious of me," C.C. said smugly, linking arms with Lelouch. He didn't object, but gave her a look that clearly said, 'what are you talking about?'. C.C. laughed again.

"Did you not realize not realize that you are able to easily cause heartbreak among the opposite gender?" _Too true._

"What?"

C.C. sighed. "For one as smart as yourself, you can be very stupid sometimes."

It was Lelouch's turn to laugh now. "Really now?" He paused as his brow creased for a moment. "You know, I vaguely remember someone saying something like that to me…"

C.C. looked away. _She_ had been the one to say that.

"Hey, what's up?" Lelouch's velvety voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing!" C.C. quickly reverted to her cheerful manner. They continued their "tour" of the city in high spirits.

* * *

A redhead stepped out into the sunlight from the restaurant she had eaten lunch at. She yawned, thinking about getting a quick nap before reporting into base in the afternoon. She really didn't see the point of that as there were absolutely no hints of any trouble, as far as she could see.

But she had to, for she was Kallen Stadfelt, or as she preferred, Kallen Kozuki, ace of the Black Knights. And so it was her duty to be present at each meeting that was held at headquarters.

She yawned again, thinking about the one coming up. Sitting at a table with a bunch of other people just was her thing. Kallen was more suited for being out at the frontlines of a battle. But she was wholeheartedly glad that she wouldn't need to put her knightmare piloting skills to use anytime soon. The peace on this earth was truly a gift. A gift unknowingly given to every single person on this earth. Given to them by the one they thought of as their greatest enemy. The one who hadn't lived to see the results of his sacrifice.

For Kallen had known the truth the moment Zero had appeared that fateful day, almost 3 months ago. She had guessed the true nature of the "unexpected" assassination of the Demon Emperor. And her assumptions were very close to the Zero Requiem. She knew everything had been orchestrated by Lelouch vi Britannia, aided by Suzaku Kururugi. It had all been an act, a drama presentation that was to result in a kinder world. A world that Nunnally, Lelouch's dear sister, had longed for.

Her head full of reminiscent memories, Kallen started homewards. However, something caught her eye that caused her mind to send alarms through her whole body. A young couple were walking down the opposite street. They were distinctly familiar.

Kallen's sharp eyes focused on the woman. She saw glimpses of green hair hidden under a hat. It was a shade of green that was hard to forget. And the man…

He had a very refined appearance and Kallen could tell that he was wearing a finely made wig to obscure his true hair colour. On closer inspection, his eyes were blue, not the violet Kallen had thought she saw. That aside, his straight nose and angular jaw were identical to the features that were imprinted into Kallen's mind.

But, no. How could that possibly be true? There's absolutely no way that he could still be alive. She had seen him die before her eyes. She had spent days shedding tears over his death. She was being paranoid, that was all. There must be many reasons for someone to wear a wig. And the woman's hair colour couldn't be one of a kind.

Kallen shook of her suspicions and started walking once more. It was stupid to even consider the possibility. Or perhaps she hoped.

She couldn't resist taking one last peek and the pair before they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 6! I wonder now…What will happen next? This chapter was kind of boring but at least it wasn't super short…right? Is Kallen, or anyone else, OOC? C.C. probably is, but you know, she's infatuated with Lelouch…that does things to people! XD Right now, C.C. x Lelouch is winning the most votes, but again, for the rest of you Kallen-fans, there will be more of her, don't worry. I would love to hear suggestions! PLZ REVIEW!!! (I kinda want to hear predictions about the upcoming chapter!) I'm also feeling like the story's moving along too fast...there I go, complaining again...**


	8. Chapter 7: Close Call

_**Chapter 7: Close-Call**_

"What are you doing!?"

The outraged voice of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire rang through the house. It was accompanied by the cautious footsteps of the two immortals prowling around each other.

"I'm trying to find a way to ease my boredom. There's really not much to do here."

"And apparently you hoped to achieve this by waking me up at four by pushing me off my bed and proceeding to stalk my every move?"

"Yes."

Lelouch straightened out of his crouch and sighed. He simply walked out the door and closing it behind him. C.C. could hear him descending the stairs. Slightly surprised by this abrupt action, C.C. glided after her prey.

* * *

Stare. Stare. Blink. Stare. Blink. Blink. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Blink. Stare.

"Are you going to stop staring anytime soon?" Stare. Chuckle.

Lelouch glanced up from his book to find C.C. still staring at him, but with a sadistic smile forming on her lips. Unnerved, Lelouch went back to his book. He heard the green-haired girl leave the room.

An hour later, something flew through the doorway and Lelouch thudded to the ground with a yelp. "C.C.! What are you DOING?"

"We're going to play dress-up." she said matter-of-factly it as if it was something that they did every day. Lelouch then spotted the large bag that hung around C.C.'s wrist. It was bulging with some unknown material.

"…"

C.C. stuck her hand in the bag and grew out a length of rope. Lelouch eyed it warily. "C.C…"

She smirked. "I figured you might object to my little game."

"So, you're going to tie me up."

"Yes." This time it was Lelouch's turn to grin.

"I'm afraid you'll have to catch me first." He then shot away like a bullet, leaving a quite astonished C.C. staring at his flight path before giving chase.

* * *

A disgruntled Lelouch sat tied to a chair with cat ears and plastic whiskers. He had given up trying to run away since C.C. seemed willing to chase him as long as he ran. He himself was actually very surprised at his own stamina. They were running around the house and even through the orange groves for a full half hour straight. They were now in the upstairs study.

He wasn't all that surprised to find that C.C. was able to keep up for such a long period of time; that woman was full of the unexpected. On the other hand, he never had any memory of being able to run at such a speed for so long. Well, he didn't really remember anything at all, about his personal life anyways…

_Laughing voices and bright smiles. "Brother, let's go play in the garden…" "Be careful now, don't fall!" _Flashes of images filled his head. Lelouch only caught glimpses of each and hear snatches of conversation before they raced by.

_"Mother, Nunnally, NOOOO!" _Blood, anguish, sorrow.

_"I renounce my title as 11__th__ in line to the throne!" _Betrayal, anger, fury.

_"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku." _Surprise, relief, friendship.

_"Do you desire power? I can…"_

_"We are the Black Kni…"_

_"Q1 you must…"_

_"Lelouch…"_

_"The Demon…"_

_"Brother!"_

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" He opened his eyes. C.C.'s anxious voice sounded in his ear as she shook him by the shoulders.

"What…what happened?"

"I don't know, you, you just passed out…" Her eyes were dark, but Lelouch could detect a glint of something like…hope? "Did you…did you see anything?"

Lelouch surveyed her for a second before answering. "I saw images flashing through my mind, but they were confusing and disorientating. I saw people I don't remember. I suppose they were my family. There were also events…I couldn't tell what though."

There was definitely some strong emotion stirring within C.C. now. Lelouch could almost see it rolling of her in waves, but her face remained impassive.

"That's – " The ringing of the doorbell cut C.C. off. …_Who?_

The two stood (Lelouch had been untied) and went over to the stair rail to peek down at the door. Jeremiah came into the hall and approached the door.

Through the crack that was opened, C.C. spotted a very familiar red-head. Eyes widening, she clamped her hands around Lelouch's mouth and dragged him into his bedroom. Closing it as quietly as possible, she turned and opened the closet.

Without a word, the immortal shoved Lelouch into the closet and stepped in after him.

* * *

Kallen and Jeremiah, meanwhile, were having a staring contest. Jeremiah was looking as though he couldn't quite believe that she was there. Getting annoyed, Kallen spoke.

"Exactly why are you staring stupidly at me like you have no idea who I am?"

"…How did you know where I live?"

Kallen gave him an are-you-an-idiot look. "Where do you think the Black Knights get all their oranges from?"

Twitch.

Impatiently, Kallen pushed her way inside and gazed around suspiciously.

"You seem to be expecting to see someone else here. Who might that be?" Jeremiah inwardly thanked the gods that C.C. had acted quickly.

Kallen hesitated. She knew it would sound insane if she were to reply "Lelouch" but what if he really was here? The ace hadn't been able to banish the image of that seemingly normal couple that look uncannily like a certain green hair witch and…_him. _Kallen simply _had_ to find out for herself.

As she continued to inspect her surroundings, she thought she heard a muffled noise. Using her sharp senses, she traced it to the second floor.

When she was about to approach the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You know, it's not polite to barge into someone's house and then invade their privacy." Jeremiah said mildly.

Kallen stared at him for a second. "I suppose you're right. But I do have a question for you." She looked directly at the former commander. "Where is C.C.?"

Jeremiah felt as though ice cubes had been dropped down his shirt. _Did she find out somehow?_ "I don't know. Why?" All he could do was keep on the offensive, and lucky for him, it seemed to be working.

Kallen was looking uncomfortable now. "I-I was just wondering, that's all. C.C. and you were closest to Lelou- the Emperor, so I thought…"

"Well, I can't help you. I'm sorry." Jeremiah seized this chance to escape. "And since you no longer have business at _my_ home, I must ask you to allow me to return to my tasks."

Kallen recognized defeat with dissatisfaction. At these times, she wished she had Lelouch's clever way of words. He always seemed to get what he wanted, even without geass.

"…I'll take my leave then." Kallen turned her back to Lord Jeremiah and walked out the door. She paused on the steps. "I'll see you later then, Orange." A hint of warning was embedded in her tone and suspicion was unmistakable in her eyes before the door closed, blocking her from view.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the slight delay. I am very busy at the moment. This chapter was actually more like a filler, but the next chapter is likely to be very important! And just so you guys know, C.C.x Lelouch is winning the votes right now! If you haven't already voted, check out the poll on my profile page (which I need to work on…). The action is about to start, I feel, so stay tuned! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm hoping to get at least 50, so please show me that I'm not writing for nothing! XD Thx ppl!**

**Also, I got bored so I didn't continue writing this chapter; it was going to be longer...I'm lazy.**


	9. Chapter 8: Ceremony

_**Chapter 8: Ceremony**_

"Is everything ready?" The man's face was hidden in the shadows of twilight.

"Yes, my lord. All was done according to your wishes."

"That is good. Rest assured all who stand with me shall be rewarded." The velvety voice was of genuine sincerity.

"Thank you, your highness."

"No, thank _you_." The creak of the door interrupted the conversation.

"Sir, we have received a final confirmation from squadron E5. The preparations have been made."

"Excellent." The door closed behind the messenger. Now the room was in semi-darkness.

_Yes, everything is in place. Soon, Britannia will once again have a purpose. It will not merely float in this illusion of peace that Nunnally and Zero are preserving. That you, my _dear_ brother, created. I know what you did, and how foolish it was. A pointless sacrifice for a childish dream. It will all come to an end. No one can oppose me now. Lelouch, you have cleared my field by removing yourself, my greatest opponent. I WILL PREVAIL!_

* * *

_Jeremiah's Orange Farm_

"Why won't you tell me the reason for forcibly stuffing me in my own closet?" Lelouch's piercing gaze was fixed on both Jeremiah and C.C. Jeremiah was looking uncomfortable while C.C. remained indifferent; she had plenty of practice ignoring Lelouch's questioning.

"I'll ask again. Who was that redhead?"

"…She was…er…an acquaintance..." Jeremiah stuttered. He continuously shot glances at C.C., as if asking for help. He received none.

"An acquaintance." Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He didn't have to speak aloud the obvious flaw in this explanation; why was this acquaintance someone that Lelouch had to hide from?

C.C. was quite amused at Jeremiah's desperate attempt to make up a story on the spot. It seemed like a good idea to leave him to flounder around in the deep end. It wasn't as if she had any ideas of her own anyway. Her mind was busy thinking of another detail of the predicament of the previous day.

What had prompted Kallen Kozuki pay a visit to Jeremiah Gottwald? What was her purpose?

C.C. was interrupted by yet another train of thought. The pilot of the Guren still had feelings for the man who became Zero. The immortal witch shook herself free of these unwelcome thoughts just as Lelouch spoke again.

"I will eventually find out," he sounded apathetic, as if he didn't actually care whether he got the answers or not. "However, I don't see why you're hiding things from me in the first place."

He sighed and then went over to the plasma television. "I suppose I am allowed to watch the news, right?" Without waiting for a reply, he switched it on, and then lowered himself onto the couch.

_"… be announcing today the arrival of the empress of the Holy Britannian Empire in Japan!" _The voice of a female reporter sounded over the speakers._ "The formal declaration of independence of former Area 11 will be made by her majesty herself! The Chinese Federation will be present to witness the release of their allies after a long struggle for freedom. The ceremony will take place in front of the government bureau in the Tokyo settlement. Now, we will give you live footage of the Tokyo Airport! Jamie?"_

The screen refocused showing the airport in Tokyo. Guards could be seen in the background, and security seemed to be top notch.

"_Thank you Miss Ashford! The personal jet of the empress has just landed, so we should be – wait! Yes, I see her! Now presenting Empress Nunnally vi Britannia and the infamous Zero! - "_

Lelouch fixed his eyes on the zoomed in image of the young ruler of the most powerful nation in the world. Nunnally…vi…Britannia… Where had he heard that name before? But wait, of course he would have heard it! She's the empress!

Still, Lelouch was transfixed, as he stared at the familiar lilac coloured eyes and the kind face of…

* * *

C.C., watching closely, experienced waves of nostalgia as she remembered the times when she sat folding paper cranes with a innocent, blind and crippled girl in the clubhouse of Ashford Academy.

Her reverie was broken when Lelouch suddenly announced; "I'm going to see the ceremony."

There was silence, except for the continued weather forecast.

"Sorry, what?"Jeremiah had to take a moment to comprehend.

"You heard me."

"Lelouch, do you have something against television?" C.C. said with faked disinterest.

"I do not find that this is an unreasonable request. We have been to the city before."

"But-" Jeremiah's protest was cut off by Lelouch giving him that characteristic glare. The two continued their staring contest…well it was more like Lelouch staring Jeremiah down until he gave up. Really, he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement_

"To all that are present, I am Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th empress of the Holy Britannia Empire!"

Cheers and applause rang through the eager crowd. Some were Britannians who had decided to stay in Area 11, most were of the proud nation of Japan. The majority knew of the young empress's reputation, and though they knew she was the younger sister of the hated Demon Emperor, they saw her as a symbol of peace and hope after the terrible reign of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Little did they know that at that very moment, the man who all believed slain was among them once more.

C.C. watched Lelouch, her immortal heart pounding. Though his expression was neutral, the amethyst of his eyes hidden by blue contacts, she couldn't help thinking, hoping, praying, that he would remember.

How can you not remember the little sister whom you would sacrifice everything for? The one who you held most dear? The one you destroyed the world for? The one you created a world for? The one you gave up your life for?

She pried her gaze from Lelouch's face and caught sight of Jeremiah. He too had his eyes fixed on Lelouch, a look of great concentration adorning his features. He only glanced up when Nunnally spoke again.

"You have all gathered here to witness an event that was awaited for far too long. I present to you Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi and Lady Kaguya Sumeragi!"

Wild applause sounded as the two stepped onto stage. They stood on their podiums on either side of the empress's wheelchair. Kaguya's face shone with excitement and pride. Ohgi's head was bowed with emotion. When he lifted it, his eyes were glittering.

"People of Japan," he began. "after many struggles and hardships caused by the corrupt nation of Britannia, I am honoured be your leader when we are finally a free country once again. We have all clung to our pride and refused to give in and now we can look forward to a bright future!"

The crowd that had been quieted by Ohgi's speech now hailed him with emotion filled cries. Many people looked very moved and had tears glistening in their eyes.

The prime minister continued. "There is a certain group of people that a must acknowledge. They were the light of the Japanese when all hope seemed lost. They broke through our misery and stood strong and tall in the name of their country. We must all give our mightiest thanks to…The Black Knights!"

People ascended the stage, all dressed in the trademark black uniform that gave them their names. They linked hands and bowed to crowd, deafened by the torrent of sound that rose from the audience.

Tears that were held back were now let loose as the people saw these brave young warriors standing before them. They were the ones who gave them back their home and country.

When finally the crowd, as well as the people on stage, had regained some composure, Lady Kaguya stepped forth to say her part.

"I, Kaguya Sumeragi, am here on behalf of the United Federa- " Kaguya stopped in mid sentence, startled by something that was apparent to all that were present.

The huge screen on the back wall of the stage, that moments before had shown the flag of Japan, had flickered.

The people drew a collective breath as it refocused.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger, eh? MWUHAHAHAHA!!! Now who was that bad little fish that decided to crash the ceremony? Who do you think? Free virtual pizza to anyone who guesses! It is kind of obvious actually…Anyways, how was it? You know I'll always ask for a few reviews before continuing! Reviews are like brain food for a fanfic writer, you must know that!**

**I'm not updating as often as I would like, but…oh well! XD**

**Alright, see y'all next time!**

**P.S. I would like to hear your predictions of what is to come! **


	10. Chapter 9: Dearest Sister

_**Chapter 9: Dearest Sister**_

"To the people of Japan, of the world. I am Schneizel el Britannia!"

There was uproar.

"How did he intercept the signal???"

"Hurry and turn off the screen!"

"Where is he broadcasting from?"

"We've lost control of the system!"

People were turning to their neighbours for information while the Black Knights and leaders tried to restore calm and order.

"Empress! Prime Minister! Schneizel is broadcasting throughout all of Tokyo!"

"_What!?_" Kaguya and Ohgi exclaimed in unison.

Zero's modified voice sounded from behind them. "Stop him in any way you can. And try to find his location."

"Yes, my lord!" The soldier hurried away to carry out his orders as Schneizel spoke again.

"Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia's reign of terror has ended. However, this new Britannia is weak. It needs a strong, firm grip to achieve its destined glory. Let us welcome a new future!"

The din slipped yet another notch as a rumbling noise grew louder and louder. It escaladed rapidly again when a terrifying scene materialized.

Knightmares swarmed in from all directions, weapons raised to fire as soldiers stood forth from the crowd, guns at the ready. Even some of the empress's own turned to face the Japanese.

The Black Knights, along with all the soldiers that were present, rose in defense but they were hopelessly outnumbered.

Desperately, they looked to Zero for instructions, but they knew it was in vain. The original Zero was no longer their leader and _he_ was the only one that could have gotten them out of such a dire situation such as this one. All they could do was to try and protect the leaders with their limited force.

Everyone raised their weapons when a large knightmare embossed with ornate colours of red and gold emerged from the formation. With all attention focused on it, the cockpit opened, quite dramatically, to reveal Schneizel himself.

The difference in atmosphere between him and the Japanese was at the utmost contrast.

Smiling in that infuriatingly smug fashion, the former Prime Minister of Britannia disembarked from the machine and straightened his garments. One could almost see the aura of victory glowing around him as the prince strolled leisurely up the red carpeted ramp that led to the stage that seemed to be made solely for this occasion.

The Black Knights and all others could do nothing to stop him and his loyal troop of armed men as he headed straight for the empress that was his younger half-sister. One or two soldiers broke rank and tried to reach the wheel-chair bound girl, but were roughly driven back at gunpoint.

Nunnally "stood" her ground and watched her half-brother approach with a gaze that betrayed no fear.

* * *

Though his whole being was tense with worry, Jeremiah felt a small smile force its way onto his face. This was no longer the frail little girl that counted on her big brother every day.

Glancing beside him, Jeremiah saw that C.C. expression was still nonchalant. It seemed most of her characteristic indifference had returned with Lelouch by her side once more. But he notice that her eyes, shadowed by her bangs, were trained on a certain someone instead of the scene unfolding before them. However, her head did snap up slightly at the click of a gun.

* * *

Schneizel held up a hand to stop his soldiers' advance. "That won't be necessary, yet."

"Yes, My Lord!" They retreated obediently.

"Now, shall we get to business, empress?" Schneizel was as polite as ever as he turned his attention back to the younger.

"What is it that you are after, brother?" Nunnally's voice held no trace of a tremble, though she spoke the last part softly, wistfully.

"It is quite simple, actually." A smile. "You are to surrender Britannia and all its territories to me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well then we would have to resort to less pleasant means." Behind, more guns were cocked.

"_Empress!_" Zero put a hand on Nunnally's shoulder.

"Nunnally, if you refuse more blood will be spilt. Either way, I get the prize." Schneizel said softly, smile still in place.

The addressed bowed her head. "After all that has happened, I do not believe that this will end peacefully either way." When Nunnally vi Britannia looked up again, her once sightless eyes blazed with determination. "Even if I give in, Japan, and the world, will not! We will not let you dominate without resisting!"

Schneizel sighed, almost regretfully and unwillingly. Almost.

"I really don't want to do this Nunnally. Please, listen to sense." He was a good actor. But it didn't really matter now.

"Zero! This is an order! You are to take command when I'm gone. I trust you to take good care of the people and don't let brother Schneizel succeed!"

By his stance, it looked as though Zero was ready to kill Schneizel with his bare hands, but even he couldn't hold of a dozen soldiers with guns at the same time. Help was prevented by the knightmares holding the others back.

"No!"

Schneizel stepped back and gave a signal to his guards who were now an execution squad. They stood in a line and pointed their rifles at the unprotected girl.

The world seemed to come to a standstill. Only Zero was still struggling hopelessly against the forces holding him back. No, please no!

_Click._

* * *

_**STOP!**_

His voice rang out loud and clear for all to hear. Glazed eyes dimly noted that surprise had halted _them_ for a moment. Those who were going to steal his precious one away again.

There was one thought, ringing numbly in his mind.

_SAVE HER!_

He barely acknowledged his advantage of being at the front of the crowd. Sprinting with near inhuman speed and leaping with incredible agility, he avoided the knightmares and pushed past the soldiers barring his way. Perhaps it was instinct that drove him. He didn't know why…

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

He felt his body jerk with the force of the bullets, felt the searing pain, the liquid soaking his clothes. He also felt…relief.

Slumping to the ground, one word escaped his lips . "Nunnally."

He caught a glimpse of stunned lilac eyes before the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Jeremiah and C.C. both stood still as a rock. Their hands were outstretched when they tried and failed to halt the man who was now lying as though dead in a crimson pool that was growing steadily around him.

C.C. was the first to break out of her trance. She ran, with Jeremiah following closely, towards Lelouch screaming incoherently. The obstacles that had impeded Lelouch now stood in her way. Now on their guard, C.C. and Jeremiah could not get past.

They both knew Lelouch was immortal, but seeing him fall, blood seeping from deadly wounds, was more than they could bear.

Eventually, Jeremiah was reduced to trying to calm C.C., something he never would have thought would ever be necessary.

On stage, even Schneizel seemed taken aback. After a moment of silence, he regained his composure and the smile reappeared.

"That was certainly unexpected. You see Nunnally, refusal will only lead to unnecessary deaths. But this has given me an idea." A pause for dramatic effect. "A public execution will take place! All who oppose me will be sentenced to death!"

Nunnally barely heard Schneizel's words. She stumbled off her wheelchair and crawled towards the man who had given his life for her. There was something all too familiar about him.

Disregarding the scarlet blood that climbed the fabric of her dress, she reached out and touched his hand. Her own began shaking on contact. It couldn't be!

She stared at the closed eyelids that she was certain hid amethyst eyes filled with warmth. She had seen them close once before, while she screamed to the heavens for them to open. Never had she thought she would ever feel that pain again. She did not yell this time, only stared in numbing shock.

"Lelouch…brother…" She barely noticed the arms dragging her away.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! FINALLY! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. So, anyways, the more exciting part is finally starting! I'll have to think carefully about how to do this**

**Just for future reference, which ending would you rather have: Lelouch ruling as emperor again, or him going off with C.C. and let Nunnally and Suzaku run things? Review!!! Never forget to review! XD**

**Anyways (wow I say that a lot!), predictions? Ideas? Comments? Questions? Again, REVIEW!!! **

**I've said it once (or many, many times) and I'll say it again! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!!! They're like brain food to fanfic writers. All who agree say AYE!**

**By the way, C.C. x Lelouch is still winning the poll, last time I checked. **

**And virtual pizza...and chocolate somethings for those who knew it was Schneizel!**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

_**Chapter 10: Revelations**_

"Suzaku Kururugi." Zero, now unmasked, didn't utter a sound. What was the point?

A chuckle from the interrogator. "What an exciting day this has been! I must say, I am delighted that you, the former Knight of Seven, is not dead after all. It would be a great honour to work alongside you _once again_ Suzaku. Your skills would be a great asset to us." He put a delicate stress on the words "once again".

Suzaku gritted his teeth. His childhood temper was threatening to overwhelm him. It took all his will to maintain an apathetic demeanor. He would not give Schneizel the satisfaction of seeing his frustration and anger.

Instead he focused his mind onto Nunnally. Normally this would have calmed him down in a flash, but the last time he had seen her, she had been stricken with some something unknown to Suzaku. And now she was probably sitting in a cell somewhere, awaiting the unavoidable death that would come in a matter of days.

His thoughts were then directed down an even darker path. He couldn't keep his head from drooping a little further, barely acknowledging the fact that Schneizel was speaking again.

_I failed to protect her. I failed. It was your last request, and I failed._

Dimly he noticed that Schneizel had left the chamber as he vividly recalled those last moments.

* * *

_"I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I'm sure you'll understand."_

_"Go on. I have nothing more to lose do I…" Soft eyes regarded him regretfully._

_"Protect her. Protect Nunnally. You'll do that won't you, Suzaku?"_

_The Knight of Zero cracked a faint smile. "Did you actually have to ask? Do you doubt me that much?"_

_A laugh. "I suppose you're right. Guess I'm losing my touch…"_

* * *

The Knight was roughly shaken from his reverie by a pair of soldiers. They were leering at him.

"So," one of them smirked. "this is the almighty Zero, eh?" The other laughed raucously.

"Ain't so mighty anymore are you!"

Feeling slightly sick in the stomach, he allowed himself to be led away from the interrogation room and towards even more humiliation.

How could he face them now? Kallen and the other Black Knights. And Nunnally.

* * *

She heard footsteps clunking down the corridor. The door of the cell next to her's was flung open with a loud metallic clang and someone was thrown to the floor. The door banged shut again.

Blank eyes widened as they drifted towards the new arrival. "Suzaku?"

Lavender stared into green. "Nunnally."

It actually wasn't that shocking. She had suspected it from the start, especially after she caught a glimpse of the Japanese boy when her brother's memories had flashed before her mind's eye.

Around her, the Black Knights muttered. Hissing to their neighbours.

"Is that Zero?"

"It can't be!"

"It has to be. Look at his clothes."

"Huh, it's that traitor Kururugi."

"What the hell! We were following that idiot?"

"_Quiet, all of you!_" A voice full of authority snapped. "He was the one who rid us of the tyrant Lelouch! He gave Japan much help in order to restore it to the strong nation it was. We should give him at least some respect, not insult him!"

It was Ohgi. He was in the cell straight across from Suzaku.

Nunnally turned to her brother's best friend, desperate for comfort.

"He died Suzaku," her voiced sounded dry and it quavered.

Pained emerald orbs turned towards her. "I'm sorry Nunnally, I – "

She cut him off. "He died for me."

"I know - "

"He died! He left me again! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Suzaku was confused now.

"So many bullets…so many wounds…so much blood…" Hands clutched the bars of her cell, knuckles turning white.

* * *

Suzaku felt the colour drain from his face. That man…that man who was shot in Nunnally's place…was he…? No…impossible.

He slipped his hand through the cell bars separating Nunnally from him and grasped her delicate hands in his own.

"D-do you mean…that was…" he couldn't say it.

The young empress looked up, pale violet meeting jade green. Suzaku felt like he was staring though a veil of pain and grief, along with his own haze of dawning realization and resulting emotions.

Her reply came after what seemed like an eternity, whispered through scarcely moving lips. "I know it was…it was _him_.

"Big brother…Lelouch."

"_WHAT???_" Suzaku started at the loud exclamation. Head whipping around, he finally distinguished the identity of his other neighbor. Kallen Kozuki.

Presently, she was gaping at the pair with wide eyes.

Trapped in their own tense, private little bubble, Suzaku and Nunnally had overlooked the fact that they were definitely not alone. Nunnally's screams had attracted many curious attentions.

"What do you mean?" Tohdoh, in a cell not far away, asked wearily. "Lelouch is dead. _You_-" He gestured at Suzaku, who flinched, "killed him."

The murmurs around them grew louder.

"Yeah, we all saw…"

"Everyone was there…"

"No one could possibly survive a wound like that…"

"Well," Ohgi began, still incredulous. "if it was _him_ then he's still dead anyways. He just got shot in about a dozen different places. Either way, he's got what he deserves."

"_You fool!_" The voice cracked like a whip over the din. Silence fell.

A moment ago, strands of green had shadowed golden eyes that were gazing dully at the granite grey tiles. Now those eyes were piercing through Ohgi, full of cold rage.

C.C. spoke again. Her voice was dangerously soft. "Do you," she said the words deliberately slow, drawing out each syllable, "have _any_ idea how imbecile you are?"

If the situation had been any other, Suzaku would have been rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Firstly, in astonishment at C.C. Secondly, at everyone else, all of whom had felt their jaws crack against the stone floor.

Ohgi was the first to snap out of his daze. He was looking indifferent and defiant. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

A dark expression on her face, C.C. opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, Suzaku realized what she was about to do.

"C.C.!"

She turned and fixed him with her cold stare.

"You can't tell them. If you do, he would have… died in vain." Suzaku spoke urgently but couldn't prevent his voice from breaking at the end.

"Do you still not understand?" The reply came after a lapse caused not by loss of words but what seemed like disbelief. "Everything he did has already gone to waste! He died to break the chain of hatred, to bring forth the light of peace. But now, all that is pointless thanks to _dear_ Prince Schneizel and your incompetence to deal with him!"

The former Knight of Zero could only stare in shock. His insides seemed to freeze. He _had_ known. He had realized that truth the moment the knightmare frames had appeared. He just didn't want to believe.

"What- what do you mean…" All heads turned to the red headed girl who had spoken. "What do you mean he- he died to…"

"Yes. Brother's death was planned by his own hand. Everything was set up the way he wanted."

The heads all snapped to face the other girl who had spoken.

As Kallen stared into the eyes of the Empress of Britannia, she was held spellbound. But she could not hold that gaze for long. She shied away. It was impossible to bear that look of sorrow that the young ruler adorned. And also that intelligent light that shone through that so reminded the Red Lotus of _him_. And so she didn't doubt for an instance that Nunnally spoke the truth.

The silence was heavy. Not a single breath was drawn. Until…

"C.C…." Lord Jeremiah was the one to crack the bubble. He looked like he had just happened across a treasure chest full of gold and riches.

"Isn't his lordship now…immortal?"

Suzaku just assumed that everyone was already too shocked to register another startling piece of information.

C.C. stared at him. "What's your point?"

Jeremiah stared right back. "What do you mean what's my point? He's still alive isn't he? He's safe! He can- Oh…" He trailed off.

"Now do you realize?" C.C. felt her temper rising again out of desperation. She fought for control. "Lelouch is out there _alone_, with no one to help him. There's no way he can find his way back without someone recognizing him. And when they do…"

"WAIT!" Attention was again on the pilot of the Guren. It was then turned immediately back on C.C.

"There's no time to have you fret over anything. Lelouch is immortal. He is not dead. Deal with it!"

"But if he is alive," Ohgi brought himself back in the picture. "then he can find away can't he? He single-handedly founded the Black Knights! Surely he can get us out of here!"

"Yes," Nunnally's eyes were hopeful again. "brother can do anything. He's defeated brother Schneizel before and now everyone's on his side."

C.C. felt her own gaze softening. Then they hardened again as she revealed the final piece of the puzzle. "I'm sorry Nunnally. Lelouch lost his memories…

"He doesn't remember anything."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe myself! I completely lost the story for…a really long time. OMG OMG OMG OMG! Now you're all gonna kill me aren't you…eeep. I solemnly swear to do my best to write the next chapter. Though I've got to admit…I'm having a hard time deciding what to do. Help?**

**I was actually gonna add a bit more to this chap but then decided that I needed to post this before something runs away with my brain again. So yeah…next time it's back to Lulu…maybe…**


End file.
